A Different Version Of My Little Mermaid
by pancakegiraffe1204
Summary: Where Tsuna is the mermaid, Reborn is the prince, Bianchi is the octopus lady, Gokudera is the crab and a whole lot of other crazy stuff happens. My first fanfic. Language. no porn, lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I've finally mustered enough courage to write a fanfic. This is my first one so it will probably be very crappy. I would love to have some feedbacks and pls take care of me. Arigato gozaimassu!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ne Ne, Hibari, do you think we should be able to find some stuff in that giant thing? Tsuna squealed as he eyed the so called giant thing.

"Hn" Hibari's expression remained indifferent.

"For the last time, 'Hn' is NOT an answer, sheesh," Flipping its tail around, Tsuna pouted, attempting to glare at the fish.

"Hn."

As you probably have guessed, Tsuna is indeed a mermaid and Hibari is the fish. You could probably describe Tsuna as quite manly and handsome. His appearance has earned countless failed attempts to court him as he would just answer with a straight- forward, "Fuck off." Tsuna isn't as polite or innocent as you would think. His fiery amber eyes would hold you in a trance, not to mention his fish tail is also a beautiful sunset colour. His hip- length hair and his well- tones muscles just enhances everything. I'm not sure if that makes everything worse or better for him. Anyway, back to the story…

Tsuna face palmed, wondering for the umpteenth time how he survived with Hibari.

"Whatever, let's stop wasting time and go already~ "

Dragging an unamused Hibari, they shot off towards the ship, failing to notice the dark shadow looming above them.

"Kufufufufufu, today seems to be my lucky day~~…"

Zooming into the pair of delicious meal, Mukuro (the shark) swam for them, almost drooling at the sight of food. Intuition acting up, Tsuna turned around and was presented with a scene of a deranged, drooling shark coming straight for them. Tsuna didn't know what to make of the situation so he did what seemed normal: yelling a 'fuck' and proceeding to karate chop the ugly thing that dared to interrupt his expedition.

"WTF, did you see that ugly thing Hibari?"

"I'm blind, and it was a shark by the way…" Hibari mumbled, adding a 'dumbass in the end'.

"Yea, yea smarty pants, let's hurry and go already, I've said this 2 times~, "whined Tsuna once again, swimming off into the ship.

Hibari rolled his eyes, before swimming after Tsuna.

(Time lapse)

"Hey, hey, this is some treasure we found eh?" Tsuna gaped, studying the pipe.

"Rather than trying to figure things out with that small brain of yours, why don't we ask that happy- go- lucky seagull that you adore so much?"

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna muttered a "che" before leaving for the surface, pulling a talking fish behind.

"Yea, just keep rolling those eyes, you might find a brain somewhere in that thick of yours. THAT, would be a real discovery," muttered Hibari.

Smirking at his friend's comeback, Tsuna broke through the surface, calling for the seagull that resides in that small island. A few seconds later, a seagull did indeed appear, laughing with his usual happiness.

"Yo Tsuna, what is it this time?" giggled Yamamoto as he cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, ya know what this thing is?" questioned Tsuna as he handed the pipe over to the seagull.

"Well, it kinda looks like a comb? Seems pretty useful for styling your hair," shrugged Yamamoto as he proceeded to twirl his hair (feathers) with the end of the pipe.

"As if that is a comb. Did your ears get filled with too much air that it fucked up your brain?" scoffed Hibari as he watched the seagull to unnecessary thing to his head.

"Shaddup Hibari," Tsuna sighed, flicking Hibari's forehead, "It does seem legit you know, see?'

Hibari scoffed once again as Tsuna twirled his hair with the so- called comb, knotting his hair in the process.

"Oh yea, Tsuna, aren't you supposed to attend the celebration of your father's birthday?" Yamamoto asked innocently.

Paling drastically over the news, Tsuna knew that he was dead, and nothing is able to save him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, WHY THE MOTHERFUCKING SHITSHELL DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME YOU MOTHERFUCKING HIBARI. YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU? SHIT SHIT SHIT, I AM SOOO FUCKED AND IT WILL ALL BE YOUR FAULT! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled a panicking Tsuna as he continued to pull his hair as the horrible news.

"Don't blame it on me. I don't need to be the main singer, because I'm a fish and I don't need to. You are quite heartless, it's your dad's birthday so you basically forgot the existence of his birthday. Need to say anything else?" Hibari bluntly stated as he furrowed his eyebrows at the state his friend is in. Tsuna didn't lose his habit of screaming and pulling his hair whenever something bad is going to happen to him. His screaming is no longer that high- pitched though.

The unfortunate mermaid was about to make a comeback but stopped when he heard his name being yelled in a distance. Even if he didn't hear the yell, he would've still felt a shiver run down his back and his hyper intuition yelling at him that he is definitely screwed.

**Sooo, end of first chapter. How was it? If there is improvement needed pls pls pls tell me as I will attempt to improve myself. Note the word try, cuz I am a very crappy writer. Thank you very much for reading the first chap!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much for the favourites and follows: CalmCat, TsunaMoe and DarkPika-Sama!**

**Thankyou to NagiRokudo for reviewing!**

**And thankyou to my friend, zairaswift, for being my editor, (zairaswift is actually typing this. Lel.)**

Chapter 2

"You just never listen do you? I let you explore, I let you do whatever you want but I want you to be there for the rehearsals and the celebrations. This all I ask of you," Giotto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tsuna kept quiet, knowing that any excuse that comes out of his mouth will make his father blow his head off and things will get extremely messy. He knew that his father was an extremely kind man, but when he becomes angry, this would always mean disaster and the weather would not be exactly calm. On the other side, if he kept quiet, Giotto will still get angry. So he's dead, whatever he does.

"I know you can hear perfectly fine, so give me an answer. Or are you going to claim that your throat hurts and you skipped the celebration on fear that you would humiliate us?"

Tsuna widened his eyes at his dad's statement, _WTF! How in the world of mermen and women did he know that I was lying?! Did he, like, read my mind or something?!"_

"No, I cannot read your mind. You are not the only one with the demo- I mean hyper intuition you know. Alaude is seriously getting to me," Giotto sighed once again. Giotto realised that his fear of becoming old and ugly was coming true, especially when he discovered one strand of white hair yesterday. It took Alaude quite a while to calm him down. His temper was steadily worse each second that Tsuna stood there. He was just about to go off until Hibari spoke up.

"Your majesty, we did in fact go exploring, but a wretched shark had spotted and chased us quite a distance you see. We were so horribly lost until we saw a familiar place. Of course, by then it was too late to reach to the celebration on time," Hibari explained with his usual poker face on.

Giotto eyed that fish suspiciously but his poker face was too thick to see through, leaving him only the choice to dismiss them.

"I'll dismiss you this time. There will NOT and I mean, NOT a next time. Do you understand Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya?

Tsuna could only nod feebly as he slowly backed out of the mansion. Waiting for a moment, Giotto summoned the crab, watching as it scuttled nervously towards the throne.

"Y- Yes my lord?" stuttered Gokudera, clearly anxious.

"I think that Tsuna need someone to look over him. Much like a guardian, don't you think?" Giotto wondered out loud.

"Yes, definitely my lord. That means that he could finally attend all the rehearsals and the concerts," nodded Gokudera with much enthusiasm.

"Yes, I think so too. I believe that the perfect person for this job would be you, my dear crab," smiled Giotto.

"Yes, yes, yes- w-wait… WHAT!?" shrieked a startled crab as he sweat- dropped at the proposition.

"Do you have any problems with that position?" asked Giotto ominously as a vein popped.

Seeing the vein that had popped, Gokudera mumbled, "No, o- of course not! I will begin my job right away!"

And with that, the crab nervously scuttled out of the throne room, leaving a smiling but very annoyed Giotto behind.

_Somewhere where Tsuna and Hibari is…_

"Oh my god, I LOVE you sooo much; no homo though. I like seriously thought that I was going to die there! I owe you my life!" exclaimed Tsuna as he attempted to suffoc- I mean hug Hibari, but ended up crashing into a shelf of human items.

"Funny how you say no homo when you are obviously gay," stated Hibari and he dodged yet another hug attack from a dumbass mermaid.

"Ahhhh, you mean mean MEAN MEANIE!" and with that Tsuna proceeded to fake cry, making his face look extremely screwed up, before preparing to launch another attack. In the middle of all this chaos, they failed to notice a pissed crab hiding underneath a pot. Of course it didn't take long for Tsuna's radar to pick up a signal.

"What's up Gokudera? If you want to say something, just tell me," puffed a Tsuna that has given up on trying to hug Hibari, instead, he turned his attention to the crab.

_Holy crap, that demonic intuition thing that Alaude talks about all the time DOES run in the family! _Gokudera thought, shell- shocked (ha-ha get it? Crabs have shells and he's **shell**- shocked? Yea?) before resuming his professional stature.

"I've been ordered by his majesty to look after you," huffed Gokudera.

"You mean more like spying and then reporting to my father," said Tsuna sceptically and without letting the crab have a chance to react he smiled, "Well, doesn't matter, you can come to our expeditions. We were about to leave!"

Tsuna swam upward out of his cavern pulling an indifferent fish that is pulling reluctant crab behind. It wasn't long before they came across a ship. Surfacing the water, the merman was presented with a truly magnificent sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I keep forgetting to write the note thingies. But here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

….

**Chapter 3**

It was not the size of the ship or the bright lights, it was what was on the ship that caught his attention. Yes, as you might have guessed, it was the prince. Much like Tsuna, Reborn was handsome, if not, more handsome. It is more to the manly side unlike Tsuna which is tilting more to the feminine side. You could tell that he has well- tones muscles underneath the white shirt and skinny jeans (I don't know how to describe tight pants so I just called it skinny jeans). Unlike Tsuna's eyes which are warm coloured and simple just tells you to stare at them until you exploded, Reborn's eyes are purely dark and screams danger, but are just as hypnotizing. If Tsuna and Reborn get together and become married, anyone under the distance of 10 metres will fall to their feet miserably. Tsuna was just fantasying about marrying that person that he had just met, he overheard one of the ugly faggot of a crew member claim that it was a waste that such a handsome prince was gay, which triggered Tsuna to dream even more. Reborn then just had to smirk his sexy smirk and make things worse for Tsuna. It got so bad that Tsuna was on the edge of hyperventilating. Hibari and Gokudera could only shake their head and attempt to calm Tsuna down.

We all know that brains don't really come with beauty sometimes… SOMETIMES (I APOLOGISE IF I OFFEND ANYONE!) and Reborn isn't a dumbass, I assure you, but he's just become a little tipsy to think straight. We also all know that fireworks and wooden ships DEFINITELY do not work will together, well Reborn, being a little tipsy, wants to light fireworks. His whole crew is full of natural dumbasses anyway so they went and lit fireworks up, not to mention that the weather was not going so well because of the events that had happened before. So it was a double kill and the ship was loaded with oil and it technically was a triple kill instead. Anyway, as you may have guessed, the ship exploded like explosive diarrhoea and Reborn fell overboard, I mean they all did but we only care about Reborn, not the other dumbass crew members right? Tsuna was like that too, except for shouting a "SHIT JUST GOT REAL!" before diving a floating Reborn, despite Gokudera's frantic protests and saved Reborn, bringing him to the safety of the shore.

There was only a beam of light that came from the setting sun, and it shone right onto Reborn where he lay on the shore. Tsuna sighed dreamily before blushing like a bright red tomato as he realised that Reborn is shirtless and being even more fabulous than he already is.

Reborn was like cocaine for Tsuna and if he is, than Tsuna is on an overdose of drugs, causing him to go off into lala land and ignore Gokudera's desperate protests. He knew that he would get into a very big motherfucking trouble, but YOLO, which person in the right mind could refuse such a handsome bastard?

Tsuna is actually in an overdose of overdose of Reborn because he decided to lean in for a kiss which he successfully did and also caused the prince to awake. Unlike the original mermaid story where the woman promptly left when the prince woke up, in this one, Reborn and Tsuna were able to stare at each other for a good minute before noises were able to be heard. His intuition spiking up, Tsuna flipped and landed in the water before hiding behind the rock watching as people called for the prince and they left. He could tell that the prince was still in a daze and was incredibly confused. When he sensed that the human faggots and his sexy future- husband are gone, Tsuna leapt onto the rock he was hiding behind, showing all his glory (like as in his smexiness and dazzling mermaid tail).

"Tsuna, are you-"Hibari was about to ask but was cut off by Tsuna.

"Yea, I going to have him," and with that came another dreamy smile.

As he said that, the cool, ocean water leapt up, as if agreeing with what Tsuna said. He was the only son of Giotto so it wasn't that surprising.

_Somewhere in the ocean, where a crazy, demented octopus lady is currently stalking…_

"Ohohoho, so he fell in love with that prince eh? Well too bad he is fine… Heeheeheehee," cackled Bianchi as she stalked Tsuna and gang creepily with her looking orb. It seems that Bianchi is on an overdose of heroin again. Somebody should really sign her up for therapy.

**Here's the third chapter! I am currently updating every day, but I have lots of assignments due so I might be a bit slower. Apologies if I am unable to update every day. But… I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Have a good night or day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the forth chapter! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna was in an incredibly great mood in the morning. He even attended the rehearsal which was a REALLY strange sight. Giotto, being the clueless airhead he is, doesn't know what is going on, which was okay, since one of the daughter kindly and patiently explained to him that Tsuna is in love, a very deep love in fact. This interested Giotto very greatly as Tsuna was never interested in anyone before. He had suspected that Tsuna had the hots for a pretty little mermaid called Kyoko, but it turned out that Tsuna is gay, like Giotto. He decided to ask that crab, seeing that he was looking over Tsuna.

"I heard that Tsuna has found a love. Care to tell me who it is?" laughed Giotto as he absent-mindedly played with the flower that Tsuna had managed to stick in his hair. Gokudera didn't answer, and when Giotto looked up, he could see that Gokudera was shaking and looked extremely nervous.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just a love, it's not like he fell in love with a human right?" Giotto narrowed his eyes as he saw that the crab flinched and started sweating more. They went into a staring contest until Gokudera simply couldn't take it anymore and burst out crying.

"I- I'm t-t-t-err-ribly s-s-s- sorry! I t-tried t-t-to s-s-s-st-o-op him b-but he-he woul-wouldn't l-listen to m-me!" Gokudera stuttered, right now, he felt truly afraid; a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. Most of the time, he was just nervous.

With a roar, Giotto rose out of his throne abruptly, his aura around him darkening from the wrath he felt. From the anger that he was experiencing, all that he could see was red. In a rush of water, he stormed out of the throne room dragging a cowering crab along with him.

…..

_Meanwhile in Tsuna's hiding spot_

"HOLY CRAP! DID YOU SERIOUSLY DO THIS FOR ME?!" gaped Tsuna as he stared at the sculpture of Reborn in awe.

"Hn" was the only answer that Tsuna got as Hibari quickly ducked under a pot in fear of becoming a victim of a chocking hug.

The good thing was that Tsuna was too happy to care as he fawned over the lovely sculpture. One thing about Tsuna was that his hyper intuition always remained vigilant and today his intuition reported that his father is coming and is very angry, causing Tsuna to fall quiet and shake in fear. The last time his father was really angry wasn't a good experience for him.

A harsh current suddenly swept around the cavern, causing the items to fall off and crash to the floor. Flinching and screaming, Tsuna ducked behind one of the shelves, tears already dripping from the eyes.

As you know, Giotto is a really nice and kind person except when he is angry, in which case he turns into a demon. He also doesn't hit anyone close to him (e.g. his family, friend), but when one of them makes him angry, he somehow manages to makes them feel intimidated and guilty, but in Tsuna's case, it's just intimidated. This is how Giotto decides to whether to let them go with a warning or not, and he saw that Tsuna was only scared but is stubborn on his love for that human. Now please don't think that Giotto is a very mean person, he is actually a very forgiving person, but when angry, he doesn't really think about what he is about to say and can tend to hurt people's feelings.

Spotting the sculpture and the various human items found on the shelves only made him angrier as he bit out, "If you like humans so much why don't you go and live with them. I don't even want to fucking see you anymore. What kind of child forgets his parent's birthday? I don't even care anymore, just… just go away…" bit out Giotto, voice dripping venom and resignation.

And with that, all the things in the cavern shattered and he left in a splash of bubbles leaving a sobbing Tsuna and a stunned Hibari behind. Not knowing what to do, Hibari let himself pulled into a broken hug. For the rest of the night, the only sound that could be heard was the broken cries.

…

_Back to where Giotto is_

"Alaude… did… I mess it up…?" whispered Giotto as he felt his lover shift in beside him, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"No. Any parent would've reacted the same way. You reacted better by not hitting. But you destroyed everything she collected so I don't know if that's better or worse," Alaude whispered back as pulled Giotto closer.

"As if that's making me feel-"intercepted Giotto.

"You're not letting me finish. You're stressing yourself too much these days. Relax. G will do the paperwork for you tomorrow. Just sleep now, I'll hold you," soothed Alaude as he pressed a kiss to his temple lulling Giotto to sleep.

**The forth chapter done! I hope Giotto doesn't seem too mean! And Alaude is Giotto's husband .! I'm am currently down with a fever so I can't really write, soz! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR A LONG TIME! I FAIL AS A FANFICTION WRITER, I SHALL JUST COMMIT SEPPUKU! But anyway, here it is. Enjoy! :D**

**I was sick so that might have been why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

"Do you know where we are even going?" Hibari whispered softly, knowing fully well that Tsuna was in a quite emotional state**.**

"Somewhere…" murmured Tsuna, not knowing himself where he was going. It was just somewhere, anywhere, it doesn't matter.

"Kufufufu, what's the little mermaid prince doing here at this time, not to mention alone? Oh wait, he has a fish with him," Mukuro smirked at the prince's lack of reaction.

"Nufufufu, lemme guess, you got kicked out from falling in love with a human prince. Heard that he was quite a hottie," Tsuna's eye's widened and his head shot up, glaring.

"Oya, oya? What's with that face, hm? Word does get around quickly you know? Anyway, I'm here to help you. I know of an octopus lady that works with potions and if you ask her, I'm sure she'll help you. But then again, she's not very fond of mermaids or mermen. What do you say?" grinned Mukuro, acting as if a very benevolent businessman, but failing so with his appearance.

Tsuna had walked right into the web and in his current emotional state, it was hard for him to resist, and a drug called Reborn was still in his system. So, without much protest, Tsuna followed Mukuro, causing a scowling Hibari to follow.

_The place where the octopus woman lives_

If Tsuna hadn't been feeling disowned, he would've thought twice about coming to that place. Like seriously, this place looks like death and feels unpleasant. If the outside wasn't unpleasant enough, the inside was more unpleasant, having weird wrinkly slug things residing there. Not to mention that it stinks too.

"I've been expecting you _darling_," tweeted an overly- sweet voice. "Tell me want you want, _little mermaid_."

Tsuna, was not expecting this. He had already knew that the so called Octopus lady would look ugly, but too look THIS ugly, he felt like he needed to clap for her. But seeing that Tsuna is asking for her help, he figured that he should be polite and this needed to go fast. He had left Hibari outside with that shark.

"I want to turn into a human," stated Tsuna.

"Oooooh, isn't that going against the rules~?" sugared Bianchi.

"I'm not going to waste anytime. Just hurry up please."

"Yes, yes. I can indeed make it happen, but you'll need to lose your voice to me in exchange. Nothing is free you know?" smiled Bianchi.

"Whatever, not like I need it," muttered Tsuna.

"Okay~ Your choices anyway. Start singing then. Wasn't it you who wanted to hurry? Oh, and my name is Bianchi. You'll need that name," smirked Bianchi maniacally.

With another glance, Tsuna started resonating the lovely tunes that he was born with. It was no wonder that he was the most prized member of the family. He felt as his voice became weaker, making him weaker as well, watching as his voice disappeared into a shell. Vision soon became darker, he finished the song. He was able to make out what Bianchi was saying before blacking out completely.

"Your transaction is complete. Just saying, if you don't get your voice back by sunset in the day after tomorrow, you'll turn into bubbles and disappear like a pop! But have a great time!" crowed Bianchi.

**I had no idea on how to develop the storyline so I came up with this. Please review! **

**Thank you!**

**KEEP CALM AND BITE SOMEONE TO DEATH. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**6****TH**** CHAPTER! PLEASE DO VERY MUCH ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Tsuna awoke to find a Reborn right in his face. He didn't know what to really do so he just stared and while he stared he had a flashback of yesterday's events.

"A- are you the person who saved me last night?" purred a velvety voice.

If Tsuna still wasn't still in shock from yesterday's events, he would've hug attacked and hyper- fangirled over Reborn. He thought better of doing that anyway. So all he did was to nod, pointing at his mouth, indicating that he can't speak because of whatever reasons.

"So you can't speak? Damn, I was about to ask you how you turned into a human. You were a mermaid the last time I saw you. Why did you turn into a human?" Reborn asked quizzedly, twirling his strange sideburns in his finger before letting it bounce back.

Tsuna giggled, making Reborn look at him with confusion. Tsuna pointed at him and proceeded to make a heart shape with his hands over Reborn's chest, causing Reborn to widen his eyes.

"Wh- what the hell. It's supposed to be the other way around! I'm supposed to confess first!" exclaimed Reborn as he attempted to cover his blushing face with his fedora. Reborn was really out of character now, but he couldn't really help it. Imagine getting confessed to by the love of your life whom you've just met yesterday and the love of your life was actually a mermaid- now- human. Nether less, he was happy and excited.

"Well, since you are my future wife and is a mermaid, I should probably take you around town. I take that you even know much about humans anyway." Smirked Reborn as he took a blushing Tsuna's hand and led him around town.

_Where Bianchi is…_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" screeched a fuming Bianchi, "WHERE IN THIS CURSED STUPID HOLE IS THE AMULET THAT HOLD'S HIS VOICE?!"

Swiping her arm across the table in a swift motion, she attempted to find the necklace. Bianchi was a forgetful girl so she didn't remember to take the amulet off Tsuna so the amulet is currently in his possession which he didn't notice… yet…

"FORGET IT! WE'RE GOING TO KILL HER PERSONALLY! LET'S GO TO PLAN B!" shouted Bianchi to no one particular.

As they were going on their little date, Tsuna felt uncomfortable. Not nervous, like you- have- a- rock- in- your- shoe kind of uncomfortable. Soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore and told Reborn to stop for a bit with a tap on his shoulder. Reaching around into the back pocket of his skinny jean, that he was somehow wearing, he pulled out a shell- shaped amulet. Eyes widening, he recognised that this was the thing that his voice was stored in and this is one hell ova situation. Just before Reborn opened his mouth to say something, Tsuna smashed the shell onto the ground, watching as the golden mist flowed back to his body.

"What the fuck?" asked Reborn for the umpteenth time in one day.

"I got my voice back, that's what happened," explained Tsuna bluntly, "It's a long story and I hope you are a listener, 'cause it's going to take some time…"

"So, basically, you are going to die if you don' receive a kiss of true love from me. That's easy, we already love each other eh?" smiled Reborn easily.

"Yea, that part is pretty easy, but my intuition is screaming at me that something is going to happen," said Tsuna uneasily.

"Well, that means that before something happens, we'll just enjoy that time when something isn't going to happen, right?" soothed Reborn as he flashed one of his easy smiles.

"Yea, I guess so-" And as if on time, they were interrupted midway…

**NYAHAHAHA! Okay. I am very sorry, I really think that the everyday thing is not going to work out. Oh well. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot which chapter is this but it is up! I am very sorry as most of the hotels did not have wifi. But I'm writing, I'm writing, writing, writing, writing. The frog one is gonna be stopped for now as I feel like its really crap. I really liked the idea tho. But I'll finish this one first I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Nyahahaha! My darling prince! I've come to get you! Uweeweewee!" garbled Bianchi as she flashed what she had thought to be a sexy smile. Her long tentacles thrashed around the port, destroying many houses and boats along the way, driving the people (or ants in her view) away.

"Who is this ugly bitch and who the fuck does she think she is!" snarled Reborn as he picked Tsuna up and ran over to a covering. Reborn is famously known for his extremely short temper and right now, Reborn is fuming tomatoes and potatoes at the state of his beautiful city.

"This is the one that changed me into a human and shit, it's getting to sunset soon!" cursed Tsuna as he wriggled around in Reborn's arms.

"Forget that stupid mermaid and marry me! I promise that we will be together forever! Commmmmeeeee out~~~~~!" sang (more like shrieked) the mad octopus women as she continued to wriggle her fatass tentacles around.

"Fuck! We have to move! We can't stay under this pile of rubble any longer!" growled Reborn as he dashed towards another rubble covering. It wasn't hard as the tentacles created coverings everywhere. Narrowly dodging a tentacle, he landed in a small gap that was big enough for both of them. Reborn looked over to check if Tsuna was okay and found that he looked quite confused and horrified. Not only that, there was a tail instead of legs.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened? You turned back into a mermaid?!" yapped a very flustered Reborn.

"It's night. Why am I still alive? I'm supposed to be bubbles right now! And why is my father's crown on her head? Is he okay?" cried Tsuna as he clung onto Reborn's shirt for support.

"Ohohoho! Your father, hmmm, sacrificed himself for your life. Hahmmm… Don't worry your pretty little head, he's alive, but he's just a little too wrinkled," chuckled Bianchi from behind, causing Reborn to jolt and sprint away.

"YES! My dear darlings! Just keep running! Ohohoho!" and with that the octopus slithered along.

"Damn! We can't keep running away! Shit, dafuq do we do!" gritting his teeth, Reborn kept dodging the tentacles slashing at his way.

Something caught Tsuna's eyes and it was the wooden ship with the pointed tip. Although he knew that the idea was an extremely risky one, it would be definitely worth a shot.

"Hey, I've got an idea. An idea for crazy people. What do you think?" questioned Tsuna as he turned to Reborn.

"Crazy eh? Heh, if this isn't already crazy enough, what else can be more crazy? Well, whatever, start explaining away!" smirked Reborn as he ducked under some rubble.

"Well, it's simple enough. You see that big masted, pointed ship over there? I swim you to there and then I go off to distract that octopus. While that, you drive that point into her. Sounds like a good idea?" smiled Tsuna.

"Sounds good. So what are you waiting for? Let's go the fuck out!" shouted Reborn as he leapt off the port into the water. Chuckling, Tsuna swam towards that ship, before chucking Reborn unceremoniously onto the deck.

"Oi-!"

"Shut-up and stop wasting time!" yelled Tsuna as he dove back into the water, heading for Bianchi.

"Hey you stupid fat- ass son of an octopus, I'm over here!" yelled Tsuna as he ducked out of the view just as Bianchi turned around. Screeching, she slashed her tentacle in the direction of the sound but Tsuna was long gone. Soon, it was just a game of Marco Polo which kept the octopus quite busy as she thought that the prince was also with him.

Meanwhile, Reborn was getting the ship to move, which wasn't too hard as he is quite experienced with ships. Bianchi had also made the wind quite strong so the ragged- but- good- enough ship was able to move quite quickly. The time that Tsuna gave him was more than enough and he decided to join the game once he was close enough.

"Hey you single- brain celled mudafucker! I'm over here you dipshit!" yelled Reborn as he pierced the ship into Bianchi.

"W-what? I thought you loved m-me…" garbled Bianchi as she herself drifted away in the form of dust.

"Love you? I'm gay. And even if I was straight I wouldn't love you anyway," commented Reborn as he walked away in the fashion of a badass movie character walking away from an explosion minus the sunglasses.

**Alright. I'm a really horrible writer. This is more of a crack so I didn't really know how to set the mood properly. I am really sorry. But thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPTER! Last chapter before I start something else! Thank you for reading up to this far! THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman reborn**

"WE DID IT! WE FUCKING DID IT!" screamed Tsuna as he jumped onto Reborn. Reborn who had just came down the ship, struggled to get a good grip on Tsuna as the tail was wet and slippery. Reborn couldn't help but feel unhappy. He looked down as found what was the source of his unhappiness.

"Yeah, that's great. But… you're a mermaid… and I'm a human. That doesn't work out right?" whispered Reborn, still staring at the tail.

"Don't need to worry about that," came a voice from behind, causing both males to suddenly jerk back.

"DADDY! ARE YOU OKAY!? AHHH MAA GAADD!" wailed Tsuna as he dove back into the water and clung to his father.

"Yes. You two basically saved my life so I guess I'll let you guys marry. Reborn's made a good impression and he seems nice. He's a bit like Alaude though," chuckled Giotto as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Don't worry, I'll turn you into a human and then you can go off and do whatever you want. That's sad…" sniffed Giotto as waterfall tears began to flow. By now, everyone was crying, with the exception of Reborn as he just stood to the side awkwardly. Without a word, Giotto raised his trident into the air and in a flash of bubbles, Tsuna was a human. He didn't change much in appearance at all- he still has his facial features, long hair and stuff. The only thing that was different was that he had developed sparkles, especially around his face.

Walking a few steps forward, Reborn whispered 'Tsuna'. Tsuna turned, giving a soft gentle smile and walked the remaining steps to the prince. There, for the first time, they kissed.

**DA END! Did Giotto have a trident before? I forgot. But anyway… I EXTREMELY HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY! I THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME FOR READING UP TO THIS POINT! THANK YOU! **


End file.
